And The Darkness Rained Upon Them
by A Servant To Mischief
Summary: Valkyire learns something new, makes new friends and gets ever closer to bringing Skulduggery back. Hey Guys also rated T for swearing and some adult stuff, but nothing mega detailed k? PLEASE R&R luv Blaize Carpentire
1. Chapter 1 A Change Of Heart And Magic

And The Darkness Rained Upon Them

Book 4 Skulduggery Pleasant

1

A Change Of Heart And Magic

Valkyrie Cain walked down the murky street in the pouring rain. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only. Ever since Skulduggery was pulled through the portal to the universe of the Faceless Ones, she was determined to get him back. Valkyrie climbed the steps of a derelict building, glad to be out of the wind and rain. She stepped through an old door, walked along a corridor that opened up into a large and empty room. As she looked around one of the things she noticed was a young girl leaning against the opposite wall, Valkyrie could only see her face and the rest was hidden in shadow but as the girl stepped into the moonlight that was cast on the ground by a high window, Valkyrie saw the rest of her. She was tall with long brown hair, a magician's top hat tied with a red ribbon, a double breasted black coat with long, thin coat tails. The lining of her coat was blood red and seemed to shine in the gathering gloom. The girl lifted her head and Valkyrie stepped back in shock; the girl's eyes were deep purple. Just as Valkyrie was about to run for the door, Solomon Wreath stepped out of the shadows

"Valkyrie Cain, what a pleasure to meet you again" Wreath said. He smiled, but the smile didn't touch his eyes.

"Likewise" replied Valkyrie, unsure of what to say, her expression blank.

"This is my associate, Miss Blaize Carpentire"

"Please to meet you." her voice was soft and lilting.

She stepped forward and offered her gloved hand to Valkyrie, Valkyrie shook but jumped in surprise at the shadows that slithered around her wrist, Wreath looked like he was about to say something but stopped when Blaize withdrew the shadows and placed her hand by her side with a sly smile.

Solomon Wreath was a Necromancer and so it appeared, was Blaize. Valkyrie was here to learn the art of Necromancy in the hope of saving Skulduggery. Valkyrie had thought about her decision many times, but it seemed the only way of getting her friend back. Valkyrie was snapped out of her daydream by Blaize nudging her arm impatiently.

"I'm sorry… I'm just…" Valkyrie said

"I know, I felt the same. I was a strong Elemental before I became a Necromancer; it's a hard change to adjust to"

"I just want Skulduggery back" Valkyrie said

"Me too" Blaize said under her breath.

Wreath interrupted the conversation;

"Now the first step is to close your eyes and think of an object that best reflects you or your personality, for example, mine is my cane. Now think of pulling the shadows from around the room and sculpt your object to make it your own."

As she worked, Valkyrie heard Blaize laugh with delight, but Valkyrie blocked out her laugh and focused on shaping her object with increasing detail. She focused on weaving the handle tightly with black leather, making sure the end tapered into a sharp point. When she had finished Valkyrie opened her eyes and stared in amazement at the leather handled, tightly woven whip in her hand, the fine end writhed in the shadows like a snake and Valkyrie looked up at Blaize and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Secrets And Dark Powers

2

Dark Secrets And Dark Powers

Over the next couple of weeks, Valkyrie's powers grew. During one training session with Blaize, Valkyrie finally cracked.

"Why," panted Valkyrie "are you always trying to kill me!"

Blaize laughed and replied "I'm not, you don't move quick enough"

Valkyrie glowered at her and her face split into a huge grin as she cracked her whip and the shadows flew. Blaize jumped over the shadows but they whipped back and caught behind her knees. Blaize fell to the ground, cursing her mistake.

"That's all you've got?" Blaize asked, her eyes flashed green.

Blaize splayed her hand and the shadows sliced through the air, sending Valkyrie flying, she slammed into the wall. She sunk to the floor and groaned. The door to the room flew open and Solomon Wreath stormed in, his face twisted in rage. Valkyrie looked up and saw Solomon shove Blaize up against the wall by her throat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to her?" Solomon raged.

"I'm training…her…to…defend…herself" Blaize gasped

"We need to keep her safe for Skulduggeries sake!"

"Please…Wreath…I…can't…breathe"

Wreath let her go and Blaize was the one sliding to the ground, Valkyrie got up and walked over to her.

"Blaize are you OK?" Valkyrie stared at Blaize's bruised neck and then her concern changed to shock as the bruises disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Valkyrie's eyes flickered to Blaize's.

"I'm fine, I heal quickly and he always treats me rough. You know he really cares about you. Skulduggery would kill him if anything happened to you. He thinks I'm treating you too rough- look, before you interrupt"

Valkyrie had started to open her mouth but closed it as Blaize continued

"If I am hurting you to much, say something OK? I can see your potential and I want to push you and get the best out of you. I knew Skulduggery long before you, he found me, taught me and I found myself falling hopelessly in love. Then he left me, all on my own to fend for myself. My heart broke in two. I never got over it. I gave up my elemental powers and chose necromancy; it gave me a chance to fuel all my pain and anger into the shadows. I was so strong and the power drove me to the edge and over. And I liked it. And then he came back, and turned my world upside down. Now I'm going there and further, no hesitating, no turning back, this is it. Always remember something Valkyrie, what is life without risk? Always do what scares you most."

"You knew Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked, confusion and shock mingling on her face.

"I did, I know things about him that would make your hair stand on end, life is a confusing place and people aren't always what they seem."

Blaize let Valkyrie go and sent her home, covered in bruises and cuts but elated and now Valkyrie knew the truth Valkyrie reached her house. She walked round the side of her house, put her hands down by her side and felt the air against her palm, she felt the space where everything connected and pushed. To her surprise she hit the windowsill perfectly, and realised to her delight that she still had her Elemental powers. She ignored the girl who sat up in her bed.

"How was your training?" her reflection asked

"Fine" Valkyrie said

"Oh, OK, are you ready to resume your life?" it asked

Valkyrie merely nodded in reply and the reflection stepped through the mirror and the clothes Valkyrie wore appeared on it and Valkyrie noticed the whip strapped to her back and smiled with satisfaction. She stripped off her clothes and pulled on a hoodie and curled up into bed. Her head was spinning and her eyelids were heavy. She sorted through the reflections memories. She remembered the reflection asking her about her training and Valkyrie replied with "Fine" and then there was a dark spot, a blank bit, they were becoming more frequent and Valkyrie was getting more worried. And then the spot faded and the reflection saying "Are you ready to resume your life?" Valkyrie wanted to ponder more on the matter, but as soon as her head hit her pillow she drifted into a dream filled with Blaize, Skulduggery and…

Valkyrie woke with a start, and opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through her open window. She could here her mother's voice coming from downstairs and there was a knocking sound on her window, her head whipped round and she saw Blaize sitting on her windowsill, smiling, her perfect white teeth standing out against her blood red lips.

"Good Morning Miss Cain." Blaize said with a smile.

"Good…Morning…Blaize, why couldn't you use the door?" Valkyrie yawned and stretched out.

"Doors are for people with no imagination" Blaize said.

"Skulduggery used to say that" Valkyrie said sadly

"Well, I learnt from the master" Blaize said, her voice was light and she wore a wide smile.

Valkyrie got up and dressed while Blaize poked around her room, picking up her things and replacing them quickly when Valkyrie inspected what she was doing. Blaize and Valkyrie left quickly, her reflection was sleeping and just as they walked away, Valkyrie could hear her mother, waking the reflection up and with a small smile; Valkyrie slipped into the shadows and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Side

3

The Other Side

_Skulduggery stared at the horror surrounding him, masses of screaming bodies, hoards of deranged mad men, and at the centre of it all, tall and mighty, 3 faceless ones. They had no discernable mass, no shape, no form, a thing created from impossible angels and shapes. Anyone who even set eyes on this monstrosity, their soul and personality would be obliviated within seconds. But not Skulduggery. Seeing as he had no life, no breath or mind he would not be affected… he hoped..._

_His last fleeting memories were of Valkyrie screaming his name and seeing her disappear in a flash of white light. If the skeleton detective had eyes, he knew that he'd shed a tear, he remembered the last time he'd seen Blaize, the way she'd kissed him so gently. He shook his head that's in the past, she's gone now. As Skulduggery looked up at the entity drifting towards him, his mind went blank and pain, more unbearable than anything his old bones had ever felt, shot through his body and…_


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing Better To Do

4

Nothing Better To Do

Tanith Low leapt and her right leg snaked out and caught her opponent right on the hinge of the jaw, Dwain Lorrent span and hit the floor hard but he was up again in a second, the ugly bruise on his jaw healing quickly. Tanith swore under her breath and feinted to the left to draw his lightning fists to one side, then slid her sword from its scabbard and casually opened up his side, Dwain howled in pain and glared at her, his blood shot eyes narrowed in anger. Tanith blew him a kiss and leapt on to the ceiling, her magic gluing her feet to the wall. Tanith's swipes and lunges were dodged and Dwain's blocks were fast, but not fast enough. While he was fighting off her sword she flipped down from the ceiling and kneed him in the groin. Dwain Lorrent fell to the floor, curled up in a ball and whining like a wounded dog. Tanith's lips parted in a smug smile as Dr Kenspeckle Grouse walked into the large room. Dwain was one of Kenspeckle's assistants and was regularly thrashed by Tanith when she had nothing better to do. Dwain pulled himself up onto his elbows and groaned in pain as his multiple wounds healed within a few minutes and he eventually managed to speak.

"You cheated!" his voice was thick with anger.

"Did not!" replied Tanith, a playful smile crossed her features.

"Yes you did, you kneed me in the groin!" Dwain snapped back.

"Now, now children, play nicely or not at all," Kenspeckle was trying his hardest not to laugh at Dwain's misfortune. But the temptation was too much and Dwian heard the professor laughing as he shuffled away.

"I hate you…" Dwain snarled, but his eyes were bright.

"Come and have a go if you think your hard enou-" just at that moment Tanith's phone rang. Dwain had gone to punch her across the face, but Tanith just pushed him away, sent him sprawling and held her phone to her ear.

"Hi Val, how's you?"

"I'm fine, but I really need to meet up with you and.." Valkyrie's voice was worried.

"What's wrong?" Tanith asked.

"Well…" but before Valkyrie could continue there was a scream of

"FLETCHER! GET OFF AND STOP LICKING MY EAR!"

Tanith laughed, and knew exactly where the pair would be. She put the phone down, kissed Dwain on the cheek and walked towards the door. She left the Hibernian Cinema, pulled on her bike helmet and rode off in the pouring rain to Gordon Edgely's estate, the purr of her bike echoing through empty streets.


	5. Chapter 5 Something Strange

5

Something Strange

Valkyrie slammed the phone down on its holder and tore after Fletcher, she was fuming and wanted to seriously punch him one. Suddenly she felt a twisted feeling in her stomach as the darkness of the shadows consumed her. Shoe stopped mid-stride and gasped, her breath was ragged and she collapsed on the floor. Fletcher materialised beside her, some cocky reply on his lips, but hi started as he saw Valkyrie lying on the floor, dark hair obscuring her features. Fletcher knelt by her side trying to keep clam, and just as he was about to cry for help, Tanith strolled through the open door. Her playful smile crossed her gentle features but faded as she saw Fletcher bent over Valkyrie. Valkyrie was shaking and dark shadows were slithering around her. Tanith brushed Valkyrie's hair away from her face to reveal her pale white face, twisted in pain. The effect passed after a few minutes and Valkyrie was back to normal. Tanith and Fletcher guided her to a chair and made her sit down.

"W-what happened" Valkyrie said, struggling to keep her voice even and steady. She felt sick and light headed.

"We're not too sure" Tanith replied.

"Well as long as you're OK" Fletcher's face was etched with worry.

Valkyrie managed a weak smile, settled in the chair and closed her eyes. She felt an awful, she was sick to her stomach, her head was pounding and the tips of her fingers were tingling with pins and needles. This was definitely something strange. Her limbs were heavy and she felt her consciousness slip away to the nightmares that were always ready to play.

One dream that kept repeating itself was when Skulduggery slipped away through the portal and her last fleeting glimpse of his skull, the strangled screams that escaped her lips and the tears that she'd cried. She woke with a start, her hair drenched in seat and she was shaking violently, her body was racked with dry sobs as she cried. Fletcher was beside her with an arm wrapped round her waist. Valkyrie blinked and they were gone. They reappeared in the Hibernian cinema and Kenspeckle rushed to Valkyrie's sad as the waves of dizziness washed over her. She layed down in one of the medical bays and Kenspeckle checked her over.

"I've seen this before" Kenspeckle said his voice low and worried.

"What is it?" Fletcher asked, confused.

"Is it true that Valkyrie has just grasped the use of Necromancy?"

"Y-yes I think so, you should talk to Solomon Wreath, he knows better than I do."

"Valkyrie is suffering from excess power. Was she angry or upset before this happened?"

"I licked her ear, and she got really upset" Fletcher said, a pinkish glow spreading across his cheeks.

"Hmm, necromancy is highly dangerous discipline and is influenced by the practitioner's mood or feelings at the time. Valkyrie was obviously very angry at your immature and stupid behaviour and the power brought on by those feelings had an adverse effect on her and caused her to collapse."

"Will she get better?" Fletcher asked. His head was low and his shoulders were slumped.

"Luckily for you, yes she will. Just try_ not_ lick her ear. She may collapse again and not survive. Half and hour and she'll be back to normal. Go on, leave us and contact Tanith. Tell her where you are. Go, GO!" Fletcher was gone in the blink of an eye to tell Tanith. He was fuming. Why did he always do something wrong! Suddenly a fist hit his face, his head snapped back and white light exploded in his vision. He fell to the ground reeling. The last thing he saw was Billy Ray Sanguine smiling that vicious smile and the pair disappearing into the ground, the rumbling of the ground parting was masked by the huge thunder claps as the storm raged outside over Dublin City


	6. Chapter 6 A Visit To Miss Sorrows

6

A Visit To Miss Sorrows

Fletcher closed his eyes tight to the rock slide going on around him, praying for it to end soon. Billy Ray Sanguine held on tight to Fletcher's arms that were crossed behind his back and laughed throughout the entire journey. The pair erupted out of the ground and arrived in China Sorrows library. Fletcher suddenly looked up at the beautiful woman standing in front of him, her hair as black as night and her eyes as blue as sky. Fletcher's knees went weak but Sanguine dragged him upright. The woman's smile was malicious and her eyes were cold.

"Fletcher Wren, I don't think we've had the pleasure" China said.

"N-no, I d-don't think so, why am I here" Fletcher face was confused and he was scared to hell.

"Because, dear boy you are our key to getting Skulduggery Pleasant back." China replied, her smile widening like a wolf facing its meal. Fletcher swallowed and stared as China gestured to a small man in the corner of the library who stepped forward and lifted a heavy chest off the top of one of the bookcases and passed it to China. China set it down on her desk and opened it. Nestled inside the case was a skull. Fletcher's jaw dropped, why would this beautiful woman have a skull? China closed the case and turned back to Fletcher.

"This is the head of Skulduggery Pleasant; we need this and you to re-open the portal…."

While China was talking, Sanguine had been careless and let go of Fletcher's wrists as he was too busy staring at China. Fletcher took a deep breath in and in the blink of an eye, he teleported. Sanguine started and China's face twisted in rage and she slapped Sanguine round the face and yelled;

"FLETCHER RENN! WE'LL FIND YOU!"

Fletcher opened his eyes and was at the foot of Valkyrie's bed in the Hibernian cinema. Valkyrie was awake and shrieked in fright.

"Oh god, Fletcher! Never do that to me again." Her wide smile faded as she saw Fletcher's scared face.

"ChinahasSkulduggery'shead!" Fletcher said it so fast, it came out as a blur of words. Valkyrie tilted her head to one side.

"Whoa- wait, say that again but slowly."

"China…has…Skulduggery's…head"

Valkyrie leapt out of her bed and her face split into a huge grin.

"This is wonderful! We have to go straight away!" Valkyrie went to continue but the sight of Fletchers face stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Sanguine captured me, dragged me to China's library. She's working for the bad guy's! She's evil and malicious! She doesn't want Skulduggery back!"

"Huh? No, no Fletcher you've got it all wrong, China's on our side!" but Valkyrie sounded unsure, she so desperately wished it to be true but a picture paints a thousand words and Fletcher's face was a picture of distress and worry.

"It's true I swear on my powers, it's true."

"But how, how could she switch sides?" Valkyrie wailed. China wouldn't do this would she?

Just as Valkyrie was about to panic, Blaize strolled in through the double doors, the shadows curling around her hands as she walked.

"Ladies," Blaize said, Fletcher scowled, "Who's the idiot with the stupid hair?"

"My name's Fletcher Wren, and, and yeah, well…" he trailed off into silence at Blaize's purple glare.

"Valkyrie, are you alright? I heard about the excess power thing, word travels like wildfire you know." Blaize's voice was gentle and full of concern.

"China's betrayed us! She's on the bad guy's side, what do we do?" Valkyrie knew as the words came out of her mouth that they sounded pathetic. Blaize just looked at her.

"What do you expect me to do? China should never be trusted and is manipulative and sneaky. She will do anything to get what she-"

Valkyrie interrupted;

"They have Skulduggery's head!" Valkyrie was close to shouting with frustration.

"Hell! Why didn't you say so?" Blaize snapped both her fingers and the shadows curled round her hands.

"Fletcher, can you teleport 3 people at once?" Blaize spoke with urgency.

"And why should I help you? Number one you called my hair stupid, number two you called me an idiot and number 3 you-" Fletchers ramblings were cut short by Blaize kissing him very hard on the lips.

"Now, I repeat, can you teleport three people at once?"

"Y-yes absolutely, of course." Fletcher was deliriously pleased, took Valkyrie and Blaize's hands and in a blink they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Heads Or Tails?

**Hey guy's if ur reading this, Its probably not that great I've got a bit of writers block, so if its a bit rushed soz! I'll try and keep goin k? Anyways hope u like it and happy reading!**

* * *

7

Heads Or Tails?

Fletcher, Valkyrie and Blaize opened their eyes and found themselves in China's library. China looked up at them; she was wearing a simple trouser suit and smiled her beautiful smile.

"Ah, Fletcher I knew you'd return. And you've brought company, how nice. Tea anyone?" China's voice was light but her eyes were cold.

"No thanks, we're just here to pick up Skulduggery's head if you don't mind" Blaize said.

"And who might you be?" China asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Blaize Carpentire at your service" she tipped her hat, stepped forward and offered her gloved hand. China ignored the hand and walked over to the chest. The three stepped forward and peered in. Inside lay Skulduggery's head. Valkyrie reached for it but China snapped the lid shut.

"Not so fast Valkyrie, if I were you, I'd run right now, run far away with your tail between your legs, because Skulduggery will never be coming back. This skull is bound and cannot be moved from its resting place." China snarled.

"You wanna bet?" Valkyrie spat.

China laughed, it sounded like wind chimes on a warm summers night. Then she rolled up her sleeves and the symbols on her forearms started to glow. Blaize whispered in Valkyrie's ear

"You know what you have to do"

Valkyrie unravelled her whip from her back and Blaize snapped both her fingers and balls of black shadows flared. The pair went to launch their attack and two things happened. Billy-Ray Sanguine exploded out of the floor in front of China and Tanith strolled through the door.

"What have I missed, anything exciting?" Tanith asked as she took up her fighting stance.

"Well, look what we have here" Sanguine smiled and took out his straight razor.

Valkyrie sized up the situation. China has Sanguine, who can sink through floors and has a straight razor. And China has symbols and traps etched into the floor. Whereas Valkyrie's side has Blaize, a quick witted highly trained necromancer, Fletcher a cocksure teenage teleporter, Tanith a sword wielding fighting machine and Valkyrie. From what she could tell the odds where in her favour.

China's side made the first move, blue light exploded from the symbols on her arms and knocked Valkyrie and Tanith off their feet, Blaize retaliated and sent dark streams of shadows flying from her hands. Sanguine fell as the shadows stabbed through his stomach and China swatted them away. Valkyrie was up and cracked her whip, the shadows pushed China to her knees and wrapped round her, binding her down, Blue light started to shine from China's eyes and the shadows splintered and flew off in all directions. Tanith was off fighting the seemingly immortal Sanguine, who like Blaize healed quickly. Tanith was being beaten down and Valkyrie stared as Blaize was pushed to ground and blue energy cut through her and out again in a never ending loop, she was screaming in pain and desperately trying to fight back. Then it was over, Blaize collapsed to the floor, she was dead. Valkyrie turned to China swearing revenge on her friend.

"Oh dear, it looks as if your defences are failing." China was smiling evily.

"Why did you have to do this?" Valkyrie was going to cry she could feel it; the tears welled up behind her eyes. There was no hope; surely it couldn't be over so soon?

Behind her Valkyrie could hear a thud, she turned and saw Tanith on her knees bleeding heavily and fighting till the bloody end. The tears streamed down Valkyrie's face, not now she looked around desperately at Blaize's limp corpse on the floor to Tanith never giving up. Valkyrie turned back to China who looked down at her and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 Back From The Brink

8

Back From The Brink

Blaize gasped in shock as raw oxygen filled her lungs and adrenaline pumped through her body. She turned her head left and right and realised she was inside a coffin. She screamed and battered her fists on the lid. Suddenly the lid burst open and bright light filled the space. Blaize shut her eyes tight to the sun streaming down and slowly sat up. She prised her eyes open and studied the people around her, their faces were filled with shock and their mouths were all shaped in a comical 'o'. The mourners were all dressed in black and Blaize's top hat sat in her lap. Then the screaming started. Valkyrie and Tanith shrieked in shock, Ghastly's jaw dropped and Fletcher kept mouthing 'it's a ghost, it's a ghost'

"Never keep a good dog down" Blaize said, her blood red lipped smile returning and her purple eyes glittering behind her fringe.

As far as Blaize could tell, she'd been killed by China, and then laid to rest in a wooden coffin, surrounded by red roses. How romantic she thought to herself, but I'm not dying just yet.

"Well, that was exciting" Blaize said, addressing the stunned crowd.

"H-how did… what… what?" Valkyrie couldn't spit out straight sentence she was in shock.

"Blaize, oh my god! Your back!" Tanith squealed and ran towards her. Blaize grunted with the force of her hug and laughed.

"Oh for gods sake, Fletcher, stop resembling a fish!"

"A-ah… yeah, yeah right." Fletcher blushed bright red and shuffled his feet.

"Now, I have a job to do, Fletcher, Tanith, Valkyrie and Ghastly, would you be so kind as to take me to Miss Sorrows library?"

The group nodded. Ghastly lifted Blaize out of the coffin and the group got in Ghastly's black van and set off in the Dublin sunshine.

Blaize walked up the stairs of the tenement building and kicked the door down that read 'Library' and walked straight in. China turned around and gasped in shock at the tall, black clad woman who strode towards her.

"China, did you miss me?"

Blaize gathered the shadows in her hand and pinned China to the floor before she could even blink.

"Please let me go- please, you can have his skull, just don't kill me!"

"Yeah, yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that China, you're manipulative, sneaky and very, very convincing liar. You killed me but I came back, just like Skulduggery did. Now, unbind the skull, hand it over and, it your good I might just not kill you."

China looked up at Blaize, her black hair was knotted and her make up was smudged. Blaize loosened the shadows and China clambered to her feet, walked over to the bookshelf, took down the heavy wooden case, opened the lid, rested both her hands on the skull and spoke;

"_With this artefact, I break the bonds that bind you to this place_"

The skull glowed and there was a crack as the spell broke. China picked up the skull, passed it to Blaize who promptly passed to Valkyrie. Valkyrie took the skull and slipped it into a velvet bag securing the ties and placing safely by her side. Blaize walked up to China and slapped her very hard round the face.

"What the hell was that for?" China yelled.

"That was for killing me, and for hiring your hit man 'deluxe' to nearly kill my friend."

Valkyrie walked up to China and slapped the other side of her face.

"QUIT IT WILL YOU!" China howled.

"And that was for hiding the fact you had Skulduggery's head." Valkyrie smiled smugly, turned on her heel and left with Blaize, Ghastly, Fletcher, and Tanith bringing up the rear.

China was banished from Dublin and sent to the high security prison in Russia to spend the rest of her days.

"Well," said Valkyrie "We've got the skull, and we have a teleporter, don't we Fletcher."

"Uh yeah, I guess." Fletcher had gone a little green around the gills and buried his head in his chest.

"Yes Valkyrie, anything you… uh … say."

The whole group erupted into laughter as the heavens opened and the rain poured down.


	9. Chapter 9 Making New Acquaintances

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapters soooooooooooooo short. Got a bit stuck for ides, there is swearing so beware! Next Chapter coming up soon. Its going back a bit to the summons, so dont be confuzzled yeah?**

**Love you all, Blaize...xxx**

* * *

9

Making New Acquaintances

_Skulduggery rested against the walls of reality with his wide brimmed hat pulled low over his eyes, in a deep state of meditation. That's all he did now. He looked up as a shadow fell over him. He studied the Faceless One and screamed in pain as the thing flexed its hand. The Faceless One tilted its head to one side._

_"_You…feel…pain…_" one voice filled with a thousand resonated around Skulduggery's skull._

_"_No…shit…Sherlock…" _Skulduggery groaned._

_"_YOU…FEEL…PAIN!" _the Faceless One thundered_

_"_Well, what did you expect?" _Skulduggery said his voice thick with sarcasm._

"When…the…portal…opens…we…will…take…over"

"Will you now?"

"YES,…YOU…WILL…NOT…STOP…US"

"Oh, you wanna bet?"

"We…will…take…over…"

_Skulduggery suddenly doubled over in pain. He felt a pulling sensation in his non-existent stomach. Was this it, was he going free? Just then on the horizon a white light burst forth and a tear appeared in the walls of reality. Skulduggery leapt to his feet and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He turned his head as he ran, the Faceless Ones were charging after him, but he ran, a fire burned in his heart and he leapt. White blindness filled his senses and he hit the ground hard. He looked around. Valkyrie Cain ran towards him. He was home._


	10. Chapter 10 The Summons

**As requested! Chpts 11 and 12 coming up soon. There's gonna be some lemony stuff in chpt 12, Skulduggery and Blaize ect so u've been warned. Heres chpt 10! enjoy!**

10

The Summons

The group drove to Aranmore Farm. Ghastly and Tanith sat in the front and Valkyrie, Fletcher and Blaize sat in the back. Valkyrie's stomach was twisted with nerves and her hands were shaking. The van ground to a halt and they all filled out. Tanith spoke up.

"Right, we've got a teleporter."

"Check." Fletcher raised his hand.

"We've got the skull, Valkyrie?" Tanith looked across to Valkyrie.

"Sir, yes sir," Valkyrie replied with a mock salut.

"Now, Fletcher, you know what you have to do."

Fletcher nodded and walked towards the middle of the field, his palms outstretched,

"Yep, I've got it! My fingers are tingling"

The group ran towards the spot. Fletcher got down on his knees and placed both hands on the skull. Blaize walked in circle around the spot with chalk in her hand. She'd interrogated China previously to get the spell for the summoning. The circle was drawn and the symbols etched. Blaize stepped back and called out the spell.

_"I summon thee from beyond the line, show thy face and break the binds"_

Red and black smoke swirled up from the skull and Fletcher's face was screwed up in concentration.

"Nearly…there…come…on….Skulduggery…"

Valkyrie, Tanith, Fletcher and Ghastly all yelled in surprise as the portal opened and a battered skeleton detective fell through and landed heavily.

He looked up and started as Valkyrie Cain came charging towards him.

"Oh…my…god! Y-your b-back!" tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face as she launched herself at her friend."

Fletcher let his hands drift off the skull and walked over to Skulduggery.

"Uh-hiya mate." Fletcher said. He seemed very awkward but Skulduggery just laughed and stood up.

"Well, that was interesting." Skulduggery's velvet voice was a reminder of how much they missed him. Skulduggery looked around as Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher and Valkyrie hugged him tight. He was home.


	11. Chapter 11 Reunions

11

Reunions

Skulduggery walked towards the van with the group following him, their faces lit up with happy smiles. As Skulduggery reached the cover of the huge beech trees that surrounded the field, the group drifted away from him to reveal Blaize leaning against the biggest tree of all. Skulduggery walked towards her. She looked up and Skulduggery's heart melted at her rich purple gaze.

"Your back then…" Her voice was sad and her eyes were cold.

"So it seems." Skulduggery replied.

"I missed you so much," Blaize said, biting her lower lip.

"I know, I-"

"Shut up you old fool and come here!"

Blaize wrapped her arms around his thin waist and as the face came within inches of each other magic crackled in the air. Valkyrie stared in shock as Skulduggery's flesh returned. Skin crept up his neck then his jaw, then his soft lips. Blaize kissed him passionately on the lips and his arms snaked round her waist. The pair broke apart and walked hand in hand towards the group standing by the van.

On the way back to Gordon Edgely's estate Valkyrie explained all that had gone on while he'd been away. At the end of it Skulduggery said

"Not much happened then, only China's been arrested, Crux is in a mental asylum and Valkyrie Cain is necromancer, trained by Blaize and Wreath. How very uneventful"

The van erupted into laughter and Blaize smiled contentedly as she rested her head on Skulduggery's shoulder. Again he thought to himself. I'm definitely home.


	12. Chapter 12 Having Some Fun

12

Having Some Fun

_EXACTLY 3 DAYS LATER_.

Blaize pushed Skulduggery back onto her bed, they were both laughing as they pulled each others clothes off in a frantic rush of passion and lust. The magic crackled in the air as the emotions mixed with the opposite magical disciplines. Hmmm, Blaize thought to herself, a Necromancer and an Elemental could be fun! Blaize, sent out streams of shadows and pinned Skulduggery to the bed, she showered his body with kisses and everywhere her lips touched, his skin reappeared, although it was only a mirage, a mere illusion it certainly felt real enough. Instead of bony hips she felt muscle, flesh and warm blood pumping through his veins. A pinkish glow spread across her cheeks as she stared at his manhood.

"W-well not exactly what I was expecting, Mr Pleasant."

Skulduggery moaned in pleasure as Blaize took him to the edge and over.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER._

Afterwards they lay next to each other breathing heavily. Blaize was shaking all over as the left over spasms rocked her body.

"That" said Skulduggery "was the best night of my life."

"It's…been…a…long…time" Blaize said, her breath ragged.

"It has, I missed it." Skulduggery smiled at her.

Blaize rolled to face him and her dark brown hair fell over her eyes. Skulduggery brushed it away with a long bony finger and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close to his chest.

"I'll never let you go anywhere ever again." Blaize muttered as sleep consumed her.

"I love you, Blaize Carpentire."

"I…love…you…too….Skulduggery Pleasant." Blaize's eyelids closed and she fell asleep. Skulduggery sat back against the pillows and sighed contentedly. He picked up his hat from the side table, placed it on his head and pulled it down over his eye sockets. As his mind drifted, he reflected on the girl lying next to him.

"I think I'm really in love… this is home now."


	13. Chapter 13 Surprise!

13

Surprise!

Blaize opened her eyes, looked over to her alarm clock and groaned. It was six am. But her groan turned into a light laugh as she looked around at the messed up sheets, the clothes strewn everywhere and the skeleton detective lying by her side. She got up, padded quietly around Skulduggery, careful not to wake him. Out of nowhere bile rose in her throat and she rushed to the bathroom, promptly throwing up in the sink. She swore under her breath as Skulduggery called her name. His velvety voice melted her heart.

"Blaize are you alright?" he asked, wondering into the bathroom, stark naked to find Blaize bent over the sink.

"Yeah, I'm…great. Just, you know throwing up, as you do and…" she wretched again; "put some clothes on"

He walked away and Blaize looked at her face in the mirror. She was a white as a sheet, there were dark circles under her eyes and she felt as sick as a dog. Her head dropped to her chest as she slumped down to the bathroom floor. Suddenly her head snapped up as realization dawned upon her. No, no it couldn't be, could it? Getting up, she pulled a pregnancy test out of her cupboard and shut the bathroom door. Fifteen minutes later she walked out, her hands shaking. The white stick in her hand showed two blue lines. She was pregnant.

Skulduggery was in the kitchen making her toast. After pulling on her coat and boots, placing her top hat on her head, she traipsed into the kitchen and flopped down at the breakfast bar. Skulduggery placed the hot toast on front of her. Blaize pushed the plate away, thanking him for all the effort. Reaching into one of the cupboards, Blaize pulled out a plastic jar full of multi-coloured lollipops , undid the lid, pulled out a red one, unwrapped it and sucked it hungrily.

They left the apartment and walked out into the warm Dublin sunshine.

"Skulduggery, could you take me to see Tanith, please? I think she's with Ghastly, as per usual." Blaize managed a weak smile.

"Yes, of course, I haven't spoken to Ghastly in ages"

"Thank you, I love you." Blaize kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you to."

The Bentleys engine purred into life. They were off.


	14. Chapter 14 Shh! It's A Secret

14

Shh…It's A Secret!

Blaize and Skulduggery pushed open the dusty door to Bespoke Taylors and walked in to find Ghastly pushed up against the far wall with Tanith kissing him passionately on the lips. Skulduggery cleared his throat and the pair looked up. Tanith blushed bright red and shuffled away, brushing her blond curls away from her face and staring intently at the floor. Ghastly swallowed, but fought the embarrassment and linked fingers with Tanith. They're so sweet together Blaize decided.

"I trust there is a perfectly reasonable explanation to all this." Blaize said, one eyebrow raised.

"Umm….yeah, yeah, course." Tanith said, wringing her hands. "I love Ghastly Bespoke and he loves me."

"Awww, that's so sweet." Blaize's face split into a huge grin.

Skulduggery chipped in, "We should go on a double date some time!"

Everybody's heads turned to Skulduggery who shrugged.

"Well…it was just a suggestion."

The two men sat down in opposite arm chairs and chatted about recent events. Blaize grabbed Tanith's arm and pulled her to one side.

"Hey, Tanith, I really…well…need to talk to you."

The pair wondered to an empty room with only a few old chairs. They sat opposite each other.

"I've got some news." Blaize said, fighting back tears. She didn't know whether they were tears of joy or sadness. Tanith looked at her friend. Blaize smiled bashfully at Tanith as shock mingled with pure joy invaded her features.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Tanith shouted.

"Hey! Hush you idiot. Keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh, right, its hush hush then." Tanith's face split into a cheeky grin.

"Shh…it's a secret!"

"How did it happen, who's the father, when did you realize?" Tanith blurted out.

"You know perfectly well how it happened, you know about the birds and the bees?" Tanith giggled at this remark and leant forward in her seat for Blaize to continue.

"I found out this morning after violently throwing up in the sink, discovering I have a craving for lollipops and oh, a pregnancy test showing me two blue lines!"

"Now, WHO'S THE LUCKY GUY!"

"I'll give you three guesses?"

"Oh god NO WAY! Is it…is it…. Solomon Wreath?" Blaize wretched again

"Oh god NO! No bloody way!"

"Who….is it….Skulduggery?" Tanith was on the edge of her seat.

"Congratulations, you have just won one million pounds, Sherlock!"

"NO! H-how the hell? He has no…. you know…."

"I know that you numskull! It just is….it was fun though." Blaize giggled hysterically.

"Bloody hell!" Tanith was in shock.

"Good god, Tanith, I'm PREGNANT! I'm four hundred years old and I'm pregnant!"

Tanith and Blaize both shrieked with delight and hugged each other.

"T-Tanith, would you be the godmother?"

"Course babe! I'd love to!"

The pair wondered back in to the main room to find the two men still deep in conversation. Tanith muttered in Blaize's ear. "Can I tell Ghastly?"

"If you like, make sure he doesn't tell Skulduggery, I want to tell him myself" Blaize sighed.

Tanith dragged Ghastly away and they returned in a few minutes. Ghastly walked by Blaize, brushed her arm and whispered in her ear "Congratulations!" Blaize blushed and smiled contentedly.

"_I think I could get used to this…" _Blaize said to herself, as she rushed to the bathroom and promptly threw up in the sink, _"Actually, I take it back!__"_


	15. Chapter 15 Contemplations

15

Contemplations

Blaize collapsed in a heap on her bed and thought to herself;

_Oh my god! How the bloody hell am I going to tell Skulduggery that I am pregnant!_

Blaize ran her fingers through her hair and shoved her face into her pillow and screamed.

_I could…maybe just blurt it out…then run like hell? No that's stupid it'd never work, he'd catch me before I could lock the fucking door!_

She sat up and yelled in frustration

_What the hell am I going to do! I know! I could leave him a note, with his freshly laundered socks! No…scrap that, a note and a present. Bollocks! That would be silly; a 400 year old skeleton would not appreciate a box of chocolates and some socks. Aha! I could get Val to tell him. No! That would be cowardly, I AM NOT A COWARD. I laugh in the face of danger…then…run away and hide…till it's gone away._

Blaize kicked the bed post and promptly jumped up and down in pain and shrieked her anger.

_Why does he have to be so complicated! Just breathe Blaize, and count to ten, inspiration will hit…eventually. I could call him, tell over the phone! Oh… no he'd hunt me down. BOLLOCKS!! What can I do?? I know! I could have sex with him, get really happy and then drop the bombshell…would that work? I think I'm onto something! Uh…no…I don't want to feel cruel._

Blaize wondered into the living room, desperate for inspiration. Then it hit.

_I can't hide the fact the fact I'm pregnant. I love him and he trusts me. I need to tell him straight. No lies, no deceit. I'll sit him down and tell it to him. He deserves to know. He's my partner._

Blaize sighed with relief, but groaned again.

_Although, the sex is still a good- No Blaize! Hormones talking!_

Just at that moment she heard the front door click open and Skulduggery Pleasant walk through. Blaize felt the colour drain from her face, strolled into the hall and greeted her lover with a kiss.

"Skulduggery, there is something I need to tell you…"


	16. Chapter 16 Pass It On

16

Pass It On

Tanith Low dialled Valkyrie Cain's number, placed the receiver to her ear and waited. The phone was picked almost instantly and a very excited sounding Valkyrie greeted her down the phone.

"Hi Tanith! How are you?" Tanith smiled at the sound of her friend's voice.

"I'm fine thanks, you?"

"I'm great! Oh, I forgot to ask! How are you're cuts from that awful fight with Sanguine?"

"There almost healed, but the scars will never go away…." Tanith winced with pain as she ran a hand over her back and sighed. "Anyway…Val, have you heard the news?" Tanith could feel Val prick up with curiosity. She smiled.

"What news….tell me, tell me!"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Tanith asked. Valkyrie's curiosity turned quickly into worry.

"Is anything wrong, has anything happened?" Tanith started at her friends sudden change in mood then laughed.

"No hunny! It nothing for _you_ to worry about!"

"Oh, what's the _good _news then?" Valkyrie perked up and her curiosity took hold again.

"Well...ummm…well…"

"TELL ME ALREADY!" Valkyrie's curiosity fuelled her excitement.

"Well…Blaizeispregnant!" Tanith blurted out the words so quickly they came out as a blur.

"Whoa! Tanith say that again?"

"Blaize…is…pregnant. That's the good news." Tanith sighed in exasperation.

"Oh my gosh…. Really! That's amazing! Good for her! Who's the father?"

"Ah, now that's the bad news." Tanith bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Valkyrie, Skulduggery's the father." There was a long pause at the other end of the line. And then the screaming started.

"OH MY GOD! No way! How, he has no…. you know!"

"Yes, that's exactly what Blaize said. But she's certain. He's the father."

"Well, I guess it's possible? Has she told him yet?" Valkyrie asked.

"Not to my knowledge. And I know a lot. Oh, by the way, I'm godmother." Tanith swelled with pride.

"Oh Tanith! That's great! Congratulations. This is so exciting! Can I tell Fletcher and Wreath?"

"Why not, pass it on!" Tanith replied. "Hunny I have to go, a certain someone's at my door!"

"Oo er! Tanith!" Valkyrie laughed hard down the phone and made kissing sounds.

"Shut-up! I have to go, see you soon?" Tanith moaned, her bottom lip stuck out.

"Yeah, we have to go baby shower shopping!" Valkyrie wished Tanith farewell and put the phone down.

Tanith strolled to her front door and opened it to find a very shy looking Ghastly Bespoke. Tanith kissed him, took his hand and he lead her to his car. Wow, she thought to herself. My first date!

On the other side of Dublin the biggest domestic argument in the whole of Ireland shook the foundations of Blaize Carpentire and Skulduggery Pleasant's flat. The storm raged, the rain fell and oh, a hell of a lot of shouting to.


	17. Chapter 17 Domestic Bliss

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for soooooo long! Holiday in France! Here is the much awaited reaction from Mr Pleasant, Hope you like! Hey another think there is some swearing! Plz R&R!!! Oh btw, check out 'The Pencil Boy's' Bring Back Bones, he's my cousin and he helped me write this one so thanks go out to u cuz!! (Plz check out his story he'd love some reviews!) Love u all and more chapters will be coming soon. Any ideas? I'm all eyes, so get reviewing! Love you all Blaize Carpentire x.x**

17

Domestic Bliss

Blaize Carpentire led Skulduggery Pleasant into the living room of their Dublin flat and sat him down.

"What's this news you've got to tell me then?" Skulduggery sounded suspicious.

"Well, Skulduggery, You remember that night we spent together?"

"Yes…the best night of my life so far." His voice was light and Blaize knew if he could wink he would.

"Yes…well…ummm" Blaize's palms were sweating and she was panicking.

"Yes…"

"WellyouseeI'mpregnantandpleasedontbeangrywith…me?" Blaize gushed, praying so hard that he would not get angry.

"What? Say it slowly and calm down. Now…"

"Well you see I'm pregnant and please don't be angry…with…me…" Blaize's' voice trailed off and her eyes were screwed shut, petrified at his forthcoming reaction. Skulduggery's jaw dropped and he spat out a few words.

"Oh…my…g-god! Oh…my…g-god!" He kept repeating it over and over until his voice turned into anger. He breathed heavily and continued.

"You are PREGNANT!" Skulduggery's voice was laced with anger.

"Ummm…yes… I'm three weeks gone." Blaize's voice was high and thin. It sounded so pathetic.

"Three weeks" His voice was rising "Three fucking weeks!"

"Yes…please don't be mad! Please….."

"Three fucking weeks and I haven't known. I bet other people know? Do they?"

"Yes….Tanith and Ghastly. No one else I swear! Unless Tanith told others. I don't know!" Blaize shrieked in shock and flinched back as a flame grew in his hand. "No don't please!" She steadied her breathing as the flame shrank to nothing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell you straight away!" She yelled.

"Tell me I'm the father or else!" Skulduggery's fists were clenched as he spoke.

"Oh god, of course! I counted the days, yes you are. I'm faithful" Skulduggery groaned in exasperation and Blaize screamed as he shattered the coffee table with his foot and the flame grew and shrank very rapidly in his hand. She went even paler and passed out in shock. Skulduggery fell to his knees, tears running from his empty eye sockets and down his cheeks. They dripped off and splashed onto Blaize's face, her eyelids flickered and she looked up at him. Blaize pulled him into a tight embrace thinking she was forgiven. But a sharp pain tore her heart in half as he shoved her away.

"Why? Skulduggery WHY?" Blaize shouted at him but he ignored her. A large flame grew in his hand and he threw it at the wallpaper, the strong smell of burning paper filled the room as the flame died down. Blaize got up and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, yelling into his face.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Something flickered in his skeletal features and he looked directly at her, he hugged her tight and she burst into tears. Almost instantly she heard the magic crackle and his bony hands became real and warm blood flowed under his skin. Skulduggery muttered into Blaize's ear over and over;

"I'm so sorry, so sorry. I can't believe I lost it at you. I'm sorry." His voice was the smoothest velvet and he didn't let her go.

"Could you stop destroying our flat please? We've got three to provide for now!" Blaize said in between sobs. Skulduggery chuckled and looked at her.

"Sorry, I'll pay for that." She laughed and cried at the same time.

"I love you Skulduggery, more than words can say." Blaize reached up and kissed him hard on the lips and the flesh crept up his neck and over his face, returning his tender lips to her urgent kisses. Blaize arched her back in pleasure and then relaxed as he kissed her back. He mummers in her ear;

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm just so sorry."

"I understand, I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner."

`"I was just so….shocked and scared. Its been hard since Adele and Sophia died. And then I met you." Blaize hushed him and cradled him close as the tears fell.

"It's over now, I love you" they broke apart and Skulduggery stared at the wreckage around them.

"I'll go and get the dustpan and brush then." Blaize said.

"I'll get the wallpaper shall I?" Skulduggery, his voice was light with laughter.

"I never liked it much anyway." Blaize laughed

"And the coffee table was broken, also if it makes you feel better I hurt my foot! " Blaize laughed and kissed him.

"Hmm, maybe I should go on the rampage more often" thought Skulduggery as the pair proceeded to tidy up and make amends, in more ways then one.


	18. Chapter 18 Slip Of The Tongue

18

Slip Of The Tongue

Valkyrie Cain and Solomon Wreath circled each other, both in fighting stances and tensed like arrows ready to fly. The shadows swirled like liquid around Valkyrie's whip and the shadows licked up Solomon's black cane. Valkyrie eyed Wreath up and down, trying to anticipate his next move. At the slightest twitch of his fingers, Valkyrie was ready to spring. Wreath was always telling her to be prepared for false attacks or feints. Suddenly he sprang completely unawares and sent a wave of shadows slamming into Valkyrie's chest and she was sent skidding across the floor of the abandoned warehouse were the pair staged their training. Lightning flashed and illuminated Valkyrie's twisted features as she flipped up on her feat and cracked her whip. The sound echoed around the warehouse. The thin tendrils from Valkyrie's attack wrapped around Wreath's ankles and Valkyrie pulled back the whip hard and Solomon lost his footing. In the split second before he could struggle free, Valkyrie pounced. She loosened hundreds of little strands of dark magic that pinned Wreath to the floor. The thicker ones were wrapped around Wreaths neck. As she twisted the whip round, the strands tightened and Solomon gagged as his breath was restricted.

"Let…me…go…" His words were staggered and his face was turning purple. Valkyrie reluctantly let him go, her face similar to a four year old that was told to stop drawing on the walls.

"You spoil all my fun!" Valkyrie pouted at him. Wreath stood up slowly, rubbing his marked neck. As he tilted his head back, Valkyrie saw the bruised welts in his strong neck. The thunder clapped and Valkyrie jumped. Solomon's head span round at her weak reaction. Valkyrie hung her head as Solomon lectured her on how she must be strong and fear nothing;

"…And if a bit of thunder scares you, then what will you do when you're faced with a hoard of bloodthirsty vampires?" Valkyrie sighed.

"Been there, done that and got the t-shirt, duh!" Her voice was thick with sarcasm and Wreath scowled and the shadows curled maliciously at her insolence. Valkyrie gasped as she received a sharp slap around her cheek. Her face stung and so did her eyes as the tears welled up. Wreath scowled at her.

"Valkyrie Cain, you are here to learn, not to talk back. I'm sure Blaize, if she were here would not of punished you. Where is Blaize by the way?" Valkyrie relaxed, Wreath appeared to of changed topic. Excitement swelled her heart as she thought of Blaize and Skulduggery.

"Solomon, I've got some news to tell you about Blaize…" Solomon raised one eyebrow and indicated for her to continue.

"Well you see, she's pregnant with Skulduggery's baby." Valkyrie thought Wreath would be happy, but she had not prepared herself for his explosive reaction.

"What the hell! How dare she! She has an earthbound duty to me, to train you!" Solomon raged and ranted, pacing up and down the warehouse. The shadows were franticly spreading out into the dark corners of the space and flying back in rhythm to their master's erratic breathing. He finally calmed down, ran his hands over his face, through his hair and back down to his side.

"Well, I _must_ congratulate Blaize on her good news. And Valkyrie you can go home and rest. I pushed you hard enough today so go." Valkyrie cocked her head in confusion. She froze and ran over what Solomon had just said. She checked her watch; nine at night. He didn't usually let her go till the final stroke of midnight. Also, one minute he was livid about Blaize and now he was calm and back to his polite self. Valkyrie was very suspicious as she walked down the dark streets to Tanith at the crossroads on St Lumley's street where the trademark black motorbike waited for her to take her home to bed.

When Valkyrie finally settled back on to her bed, the niggling feeling at the back of her skull would not go away. She had a strange suspicion that Solomon Wreath was up to something. Little did she know, as she slept that night Solomon Wreath was up to something, something very dangerous that would endanger the lives of her and the whole of Ireland.


	19. Chapter 19 Black Magic

19

Black Magic

_Solomon drew three chalk circles in a line and drew the corresponding runes around. He stood back in his protective pentacle, raised his arms and spoke. To any outsiders, they saw nothing of the terror inside, just shadows and flame. _

_"Shadows dark and shadows long, build my army and make it strong, I add the anger of spirits slain, I add the death and human pain, I will command you and you will obey, I am your master till the end of days. Rise I tell you Rise!"_

_Solomon shielded his eyes as the lightning struck the centre circle and spread round the curves of the others flaming up dark magic. He laughed in delight as the flames twisted in the centre of all three circles and watched in ore as the shadows arced out and formed mutated versions of human shape. As the flames died down, the minions raised their dark heads. At first Solomon thought they were featureless, but they opened their eyes. Bright electric light shone through and illuminated their heads like angels of death. The minions were made of pure dark magic and shadow, their hands and feet were alive with movement as the shadows writhed like a hundred hungry snakes. Solomon spoke;_

_"Name yourselves." Despite his internal terror, his voice was strong. The three spoke at once, their voices were like an avalanche._

_"We are the Shadow Demons. You are our master. We will serve you till the end." Solomon only nodded in reply and stared triumphantly at his result. His smile became wider as the lightning struck again, lighting up their features. Originally there had been three, but as the light flashed round the warehouse, three become three thousand, all lined up ready for their command. _


	20. Chapter 20 Break The Bank

20

Break The Bank

Blaize Carpentire and Skulduggery Pleasant stood hand in hand in front the estate agents- Smith & Laife.

"Well, what do we want?" The pair examined the houses on view in the window. Blaize considered the question for a moment.

"Well all things considered, two storeys, three to four bedrooms would be good" Skulduggery continued "…en suit, loft space." Blaize nodded her head vigoursly and the pair proceeded into the agency. The man who owned Smith and Laife was a close friend of Skulduggery and greeted them warmly as the entered.

"Ah! Skulduggery! How nice to see you again!" he then addressed Blaize "Hello, I am Farren Smith, how can I help you?" The man was short and very thin, he had dark red hair and his voice was laced with Scottish. There was a small cough behind them, the groups heads turned to a see a petit woman standing on the staircase. She was tall and thin, her hair was the same shade of dark red and their features were the same. Blaize guessed that they were father and daughter and smiled politely at the girl. Farren spoke up.

"Ah this is my daughter Carine Laife." Skulduggery and Blaize both nodded their heads and smiled as Farren lead them over to a desk.

"Now, what are you looking for?" Skulduggery cleared his non-existent throat and spoke up.

"We were looking for a single, two storey house. Three to four bedrooms, en suit if possible and plenty of loft space, all in the middle of nowhere." Farren smiled and tapped at his computer.

"I have the perfect place! Its just of the coast near a village called Haggard, you know the place?" Skulduggery smiled and nodded. "And I'm guessing you'll need a nursery?" Farren smiled again and indicated Blaize's bump through her clothes. The pair smiled and grasped each others hands.

"Now this house is late Victorian, 4 bedrooms, one is a converted nursery. All rooms have en suite, there is a huge loft, and it literally is in the middle of no where. Quite a few people are asking for it, so you'd need to be quick, but as you are a close friend, Skulduggery and your partner is pregnant, I will put you forward." Blaize chipped in,

"It sounds perfect and looks stunning but what's the asking price?" Farren laughed, "My dear, you needn't sound so worried! It's going for £400,000." Blaize really did think that Skulduggery's jaw was going to fall off. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then her jaw nearly fell off at his next comment.

"We'll take it. I can pay for it in full right now." Farren nodded and the exchange was made. Blaize was completely speechless throughout the entire process. By the end of it, Farren was very happy; Skulduggery had a noticeable spring in his step. Blaize was still in a daze as she walked out of Smith & Laife holding the keys to their new house, and a new life.


	21. Chapter 21 Testing The Bed Springs

21

Testing The Bed Springs

A Black Bentley R-Type Continental pulled into the driveway of the lavish Victorian style house. The metal gates closed behind him as he parked. Blaize and Skulduggery got out of the car and stared in shock at the house before them. The entrance was pillared and a large black door stared at them like a cavern entrance. The gardens were large and filled with heady scented flowers. The windows were beautifully designed and surrounded by solid brick work. Blaize wondered up to the front door, unlocked it and yelled in surprise at the shocking contrast between old style and modern convenience inside. Skulduggery followed up behind and stared at the beauty. The architecture inside was amazing, the old staircases still remained but the landing had glass panelling. The kitchen was a wash of light wood, glass and steel. The living room had a 42 inch flat screen TV and leather sofas. But the best of all were the bedrooms. The nursery was perfect. Soft cream walls and wooden cot, with chocolate brown throws and cushions, a rocking chair sat in one corner and the wardrobes were light pine, it was perfect. Skulduggery dragged Blaize to the master bedroom; it was 4 poster, with heavy red velvet curtains, red throws and black cushions. The whole room oozed passion and lust. Blaize raised a seductive eyebrow at Skulduggery,

"Shall we test the bed springs?" Blaize laced her voice thick with suggestiveness. But Skulduggery, getting the wrong end of the stick as usual, leapt on the bed and started jumping up and down, laughing like a child.

"There great…." He went to continue but stopped when he saw the expression on Blaize's face. She was annoyed and holding back laughter at the same time. Within a few moments she was jumping with him, when suddenly Skulduggery lost his footing and fell, taking Blaize with him, she had landed on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. Blaize blushed and spoke up.

"Well…ummm this is unexpected…" Skulduggery chuckled.

"Unexpected, but nice none the same." He replied, his velvet voice exciting her even more.

"I guess the bed springs really are great!" the pair laughed.

"Well we'll know that in a minute" Skulduggery said, his voice layered with lust and passion. Before Blaize knew what was really going on, they were kissing, her hormones were running wild and this was her release. As soon as their lips touched he was flesh and blood, the change was instant, Blaize realised that it must be the hormones and emotions, sometimes, magic was just amazing. He pulled at her clothes throwing them to one side and she did the same to him, taking time to undo every shirt button and tease him. His warm hands ran up and down her back, moulding to every curve of her body. That night they made love. Its was hot and heated, lustful and desperate. Both were swallowed by emotion and pleasure. By the end of it they were both asleep, but at least the house was officially there's, as Blaize said the next day, the bed springs were perfect and the mattress was very comfy. Well, they had to test it to all extremes!


	22. Chapter 22 Hidden Traitor

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My chance to be very evil! Keep R&R there will be more chpts on the way sooon! Love you all Blaize Carpentire x.x**22

* * *

Hidden Traitor

Solomon Wreath stood on Dublin's Ha'penny Bridge with the wind ruffling his hair. He turned his head slightly as a black car pulled upon the pavement. The door opened and out stepped a tall man with brown hair and a leather jacket. As the street lights shone on him, the true nature of the coat was revealed. It writhed with shadows and looked as if the man was wearing a coat of snakes. Solomon greeted the man with grace.

"Ah, Grant Black, good to see you again." Grant was not in the mood for small talk.

"Well, is it true? This army, is it as impressive as rumoured in the temples?" Solomon allowed himself a small smile.

"No, my dear Grant. It's better."

"I hear you summoned the shadow demons, do you not realise the danger?" Grant's voice was strained with worry.

"Yes, but I put a binding spell on them, they only listen to me." Grant sighed in expiration.

"But what if the spell were to break?" Solomon whipped round,

"Do you doubt my power, you insolent little man?" Grant shrank away at Wreath's rage.

"N-no master, not at all." Wreath turned back to his original position looking out across the water at the twinkling city.

"How many troops, Solomon?"

"As many are needed, I say the word and they are there."

"I take it they will be faithful till the end?" Grant asked

`"Of course,"

"When do we strike?"

"At midnight we will attack, when she is at her weakest." Solomon smiled, his eyes glittered as he spoke.

"She, being Valkyrie Cain." Grant shuffled his feet and looked very nervous then out of fear he dismissed himself.

"I have to go; I have some…business to attend to." Solomon nodded curtly but called out as Grant walked away bowing slightly out of respect.

"Remember Grant, if you are a traitor, then I will have the shadows tear you limb from limb and let them devour you." Grant froze to the spot, turned to face Wreath, swallowed hard and nodded, to scared to speak. Wreath continued. "And when I hear you're screams I will laugh all the way through, so beware Mr Black."

Grant was shaking when he got in his car. As he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, the screaming started. Shadows exploded from every part of the car, pinning Grant to his seat. Then slowly they tore him apart limb from limb. Solomon just stood there, listening to the sickening sounds of tearing flesh and strangled screams and laughing hysterically. When the noise died down, he strolled to the car and the shadow demons withdrew from their slaughter. Solomon regarded the bloody car and the severed head on the pavement, Grant's face was a mask of agony and his eyes were glassy. Solomon smiled.

"See Grant, I told you so." Wreath turned his attention back to the demons.

"HAVE WE DONE OUR BIDDING MASTER?"

"Yes you may depart and return to your post. But beware, Skulduggery will sniffing around like a dog if he finds out" The demons nodded and left in a flurry of shadows, leaving only strong breeze behind them. Solomon checked his watch. "_Midnight, my plan will unfold in due course. Valkyrie Cain, prepare to die." _Solomon vanished in a blink of an eye whilst on the other side of Dublin, Valkyrie slept. Little did she know of the horrors outside her window. As the church clock struck midnight, the demons descended. As the final chime sounded, Valkyrie's eyes flew open and she just had time to scream as darkness filled her vision.


	23. Chapter 23 Pulling At My Hair

23

Pulling At My Hair

Valkyrie just had time to scream as darkness filled her vision, she was surrounded by shadows. They were tearing at her bedclothes and pulling at her hair. She leapt up and grabbed her whip from behind her bed, gathered the shadows, and focused solely on surviving this monstrous attack. As far as Valkyrie could tell, there were 10 or 12 shadow things trying to attack her. She fought back, letting loose, thin strands, tendrils, whips, slices and blocks. A couple of her attacks were successful, and some of them went down and dissolved into nothing. But after a few more attempts she started to give up, everything she did, every card she played, was batted away with a black hand. They were overwhelming her, and in her heart she knew that she was staring death in the face. They launched their own parries. Sharp shadows cut at her face and arms. Thick strips of black magic pinned her down to her bed. Suddenly gun shots rang out. Valkyrie's heart soared at the sound; there was only one gun that made that noise. Skulduggery Pleasant leapt through her bedroom window, firing silver shots at the demons. Valkyrie knew the only way to destroy demons and werewolves were hand crafted silver bullets. As the bullets met their targets, the demons opened their mouths and let out unearthly screams. Valkyrie's ears popped and she shrank away. Skulduggery reloaded in a flash and within a few moments 20 creatures became 1. Valkyrie restrained it with shadows and studied its writhing form. Luckily her parents were out for the week in Scotland so there was no disruption. Skulduggery spoke to the creature.

"What are you?" Skulduggery's voice was impassive and calm. The creature shook its head viciously.

"I AM A SHADOW DEMON, YOU ARE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT" shivers ran down Valkyrie's spine at the creatures voice.

"Who is your master?" Skulduggery asked, his voice changing from calm to anger in a split second. The thing looked up at him and smiled.

"MY MASTER IS….SOLOMON WREATH." Valkyrie's jaw dropped to the floor and her shock became anger at her teacher's betrayal. The shadows coiled savagely around her whip. Skulduggery snarled and shot the demon in the head, it screamed once and dissolved into nothing. Valkyrie flopped back onto her bed and yelled in anger.

"God! Skulduggery, is everyone a traitor?" Skulduggery nodded slowly and spoke. His voice was low and menacing.

"I'll find him. Look after Blaize for me and I will return. Tell her I'm sorry. I love her more than anything. Good bye Valkyrie." Valkyrie lifted her head and before she could do anything he'd vaulted out of her window and the last she saw of him was the Bentley's tail lights in the distance.


	24. Chapter 24 Blast From The Past

**Hey, guys! Sorry this is soooooo short. Just a hint of whats gonna happen next! Keep reading and reviewing! U know u want to. Love From Blaize Carpentire x.x**

24

Blast From The Past

_China Sorrows sat on a stone bench in the high security prison in Russia. After she was prosecuted for treason, she'd been sent to Russia to spend the rest of her days. The cells were bound and prohibited the occupant from using magic, they also fed the prisoners and kept them healthy. China still looked as beautiful, but her eyes were no longer warm. As Blaize had once said to her. 'Some say the eyes are the window to the soul, but I say they are the portrayers of pain.' China's eyes showed hate, pain and anger. She rubbed her hands up and down the blackened symbols on her arms and legs. She was angry and distressed. Suddenly there was a knock on the cell door and the grate was opened. China peered through to see Solomon Wreath staring back._

_"Well," said China this is a blast from the past."_


	25. Chapter 25 A Little Bit Of Heartbreak

25

A Little Bit Of Heartbreak

Blaize Carpentire was woken in the middle of the night by her phone ringing in her ear. She sat up slowly, rubbed her eyes and answered. Valkyrie Cain was on the other end. She sounded very upset and in tears.

"Blaize…Blaize, Skulduggery's gone" Blaize did a double take.

"W-what? What do you mean 'gone'" Blaize had a sick, twisted feeling in her stomach, and it was not the baby.

"I was attack tonight by Solomon Wreath's shadow minions. Skulduggery saved me and then he said that he was going to find Wreath. He told me to tell you that he loves you more than anything and that he's sorry. I can't believe it…" Valkyrie was openly crying down the phone. Two single tears escaped from Blaize's violet eyes.

"I know where he's gone. Solomon and him fought some years ago. And Solomon was banished to Russia. That was were Wreath met China. The pair made a pact to help each other if attacks were launched. As China's plan failed, Wreath's plan comes into play. Valkyrie, they're after you and you alone. You are rare and powerful. You have ancient blood in your veins and hold the fate of the world in you hands. That's why. Skulduggery has gone to Russia, which is where Wreath is. He might not come back. I have to go, I'm sorry." Valkyrie said a tearful goodbye and the end of the phone went dead. Blaize breathed in and out, trying to relax. She moved back some of the loose floorboards in their luxury bedroom and pulled out a thick, leather bound book. Taking chalk and candles she drew a circle and wrote out the runes. Placing herself in the middle of the circle she muttered the chant under her breath. In a blink her mind was separated from her body. The other Blaize channelled Skulduggery and found him. He was situated outside the high security prison. Blaize was watching him and she knew exactly what was going on. She forced her way into his head. This was advanced magic and Blaize could feel her energy draining. She spoke;

"Skulduggery, is that you? What are you doing." Skulduggery jumped and replied.

"_W-what! Is that you Blaize? Where are you? What?"_

"Yes it's me, I cant stay for long, don't do this, come home. Please!"

"_No, Wreath needs to be stopped…and…._" Skulduggery's voice was fading, Blaize scowled and concentrated harder, but it was no use, she managed to yell to him, the words that stabbed at his heart and made him stop.

"_Be… Brave… I…love…you..._" Blaize's other part rushed back into her and she collapsed back onto the wooden floor, she was fighting for her energy back, it was fading fast. The baby was slipping, she could feel it. She prayed, hard. _Please if there is a God out there, save the baby, please just save the baby! _Blaize slipped and lay unconscious. Her breathing was shallow but she was still alive. Just, by the skin of her teeth she was still alive. Just suffering from a little bit of heartbreak, that's all.


	26. Chapter 26 Breaking Out & Breaking Noses

26

Breaking Her Out And Breaking His Nose.

"Well," said China Sorrows, "this is a blast from the past" as Solomon Wreath looked at her through the hatch in the prison cell door. Wreath unlocked the door and stepped in.

"I told you, if attacks were launched then, I would support your side. We made a blood promise." China looked at him. He had a point.

"What of Valkyrie Cain?" China was sat on the edge of her seat as Solomon continued. "She is disposed of. My minions returned successful, she is dead." China smiled. The evil seeped into the corners of her eyes as she spoke.

"I assume you are here to break me out?" Solomon nodded.

"The strong hold guards are disposed of, I love having minions!" China snorted her laughter. Then tapped her fingers impatiently on the seat. _Just get on with it!_ She thought to herself.

"Our plans are coming together nicely; do you not agree Miss Sorrows?" China went to speak but just as she opened her mouth, someone cleared their throat behind them. The pair's heads whipped round to see Skulduggery Pleasant leaning against the doorway to the cell. He was examining his gloved hands with and air of boredom as Wreath and China surveyed him. China was aghast but Wreath was just angry. The shadows curled at their master's anger. Obviously Wreath expected Skulduggery to be afraid at the display, but Skulduggery just yawned.

"Well, what a merry little gathering!" China stared at him in shock.

"Y-you are alive, how?" Skulduggery chuckled and ignored China's question. Wreath curled his upper lip with distaste at Skulduggery and twirled his cane in his hand, preparing for a fight. Skulduggery looked up at him, cocked his head to the side and said simply; "Bring…it…on" then the fighting started.

Wreath made the first move but stopped dead as the shadows stayed curling around his cane. He paused and then snarled in anger as Skulduggery hurled twin fireballs at him. Wreath dived and as he hit the ground he realised Skulduggery was just outside the cell. Wreath flipped to his feet but was shoved down again by displaced air slamming him back into the stone wall. Wreath sank down, his vision blurred and his arm was bent at a funny angle. Skulduggery smiled with satisfaction. Obviously broken. China cowered against the far wall of the cell. She was genuinely scared for the first time in her life at Skulduggery's fury. Wreath slowly got up whimpering with pain and cradling his broken arm. Skulduggery spoke to him. His voice was calm and steady.

"If you dare go anywhere near Blaize, Valkyrie or my baby, I will purposefully make sure you die a horrible and painful death by my hand. Do you understand?" Wreath mumbled his agreement and just to make sure he got the point, Skulduggery walked into the cell, pulled Solomon upright by his collar, drew back his fist and punched hard. China thought Wreath's head might come off, but no. Just that Wreath's nose now pumped blood and Skulduggery walked away. And just before he left, Skulduggery Pleasant slammed the door on the two of them and shut the hatch. "Good riddance!" he called down the corridor. He heard shouts and curses from China but he blocked them out. As he walked he pulled a ring from his pocket. "Now..." he said to himself "Blaize will be pleased to see me, and I have a question to ask her." The ring twinkled in his hand as he slipped it back into his pocket and in a blink, he was gone.


	27. Chapter 27 Sunshine, Lollipops and Rings

**Its what you've all been wating for! luv you all, keep reviewing! thanks to the pencil boy for the title! luv Blaize x.x**

27

Sunshine, Lollipops And Wedding Rings

_Blaize's POV_

Blaize Carpentire opened the front door to her house, hung up her coat and sighed. It had been 3 weeks since Skulduggery had left for Russia. Her heart ached every time she thought of him. The little bit of heartbreak? Not so little after all. Making for her bedroom she screamed and jumped in shock as a skeleton stepped out in front of her. She blinked thinking this was a dream. Then he spoke. His velvet voice healed her heartbreak, even if she was waiting to wake up but the sudden jolt never came. Her heart soared. He was back.

"I'm back!" his voice and face was happy, but Blaize's face was the complete opposite, it greatly resembled a thunder cloud.

"Where the hell have you been" Skulduggery opened his mouth to explain but Blaize continued, ignoring his protests. "You never said goodbye. Just left! I nearly died after that mind placing and so did the baby, you don't care anymore do you?" Blaize had tears streaming down her face and was so angry and upset yet happy he was home she didn't know what to do. Skulduggery suddenly put his hand over her mouth and hushed her. She was shaking with rage and tearful sobs.

"If I'd of told you, would you of let me go?" She pushed his hand away and ran up the stairs, yelling back at him "No, I wouldn't of, but at least I care!" Blaize ran into their room and slammed the door behind her. She launched herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Why was he so complicated? Blaize heard the footsteps coming towards her and the mattress shifted underneath her. She looked up; Skulduggery was sat on the edge of the bed just watching. Watching and waiting. She sat back on her heels and rocked backwards and forwards trying to soothe her achy heart. Then she turned to Skulduggery and slapped him hard around the face. She blinked. No reaction. Then her resolve cracked and she hugged him tight. The magic crackled in the air as she felt flesh shoulder not bone to cry into. He returned the hug and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of left, but I had to. And if it makes you feel any better, I broke Wreath's arm and gave him a nose bleed" She broke away laughing and he blindfolded her. She protested and wriggled away but he just picked her and carried her downstairs so she wouldn't fall.

"What's all this for?" Blaize asked.

"Wait and see." Was all Skulduggery said.

Blaize heard Skulduggery open a door and he set her down removing the blindfold in the process, she gasped at what she saw. The dining table was covered with red velvet and white candles. A vase of red roses stood in the middle. The picture of romance all for her.

"Do you like it?" Skulduggery asked, he seemed nervous.

"I…love…it!" Skulduggery pulled out the chair and she sat down. Ghastly appeared through the doorway and Blaize exploded in fits of giggles. He was wearing a pink frilly maid's apron. But she shut up quickly as Ghastly glared at her. He layed out two champagne flutes and filled them up with Blaize's favourite vintage. She smiled, crossed her legs and thanked Ghastly very much. Skulduggery got up and followed him to the kitchen. Blaize stopped Skulduggery.

"Where are you-" she was stopped. "Just stay here for a minute, and don't cross your legs it's bad for the baby." She shook her head in disbelief and settled back, promptly uncrossing her legs.

_Skulduggery's POV_

Skulduggery followed Ghastly into the kitchen to see Tanith, Valkyrie and Fletcher all looking at him, there faces bright and their smiles wide. Valkyrie spoke up.

"Is everything alright, I heard shouting earlier." Skulduggery nodded. "She was just a bit shocked to see me again." Valkyrie smiled and then her and Tanith squealed in unison "Oh my gosh! You're going to propose!" Skulduggery cleared his throat and just as he was about to return, "Happy faces people!" they all laughed and shooed him away.

_Blaize's POV_

Skulduggery returned through the doorway and sat down opposite her. Just as he sat down, Ghastly reappeared carrying a silver platter. He placed it in front of her and lifted the silver dome. Inside was a single wrapped lollipop. Blaize cocked her head to one side in confusion. _Well…uh not what I was expecting_. But she yelled in surprise as she picked up the lollipop. Inside the red sugar ball was a ring. From what she could tell it was silver with a black stone in the centre, with two rubies either side and two diamonds either side of that. It was beautiful. Skulduggery got up and knelt on one knee. Then the question Blaize had been waiting for for four hundred years finally passed his lips.

"Blaize Carpentire, will you marry me?" Blaize gasped and replied the only ways she could. "Yes, Skulduggery Pleasant, I will." They kissed and in the corner Ghastly burst into tears.

"It's so sweet!" Skulduggery picked Blaize up again and carried her to the kitchen, where Valkyrie and Tanith proceeded to shower her with hugs and congratulations and Ghastly and Fletcher patted Skulduggery on the back (you know what men are like!) Skulduggery coughed and cleared his non-existent throat.

"Now if you'd all like to bugger off, my fiancé and I have some catching up to do. It's gonna get very private in a minute so if you don't want to see or hear things you don't want to see, then go." Everybody made a hasty exit all except Fletcher who stood in the middle of the kitchen looking very confused. Tanith paused from her hasty exit, strode backwards and whispered in his ear. His cloudy expression cleared and he ran for the door like a rocket. Tanith laughed and ran after him, yelling goodbye from the doorway and hoped they had fun. Blaize looked at him.

"Now how about…we get this ring out." She raised a seductive eyebrow and slowly trotted upstairs. Skulduggery yelled after her,

"Is this really good for the baby?" Blaize laughed,

"How do you think she got here in the first place?"

_Several Hours later- Skulduggery's POV_

That was definitely the best night of my life. The reality hit. I'm getting married…oh, my, god.........


	28. Chapter 28 Decisions, Decisions

**Hey guys because I love you, I've updated even though I wasnt in the right mood to write. And thats all because I love you. Think yourselves lucky (lol) So if this chapters a bit lame sounding and a bit short I'm sorry.....but i'll try better next time.... ily all. Blaize x.x**

28

Decisions, Decisions

Blaize Carpentire, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke and Valkyrie Cain all sat round the old oak dining table staring at a book of baby names. Blaize had her head in her hands and sighed.

"Right, we are all assembled to choose a name for the upcoming baby. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Blaize looked around at the blank faces and groaned.

"How about boy's names?" Blaize prompted. Then the names came thick and fast.

"Michael" said Ghastly

"Adam" said Tanith

"Liam" said Valkyrie

"Frankfurter Eggshell Baloneys" Skulduggery said. The whole room stared at him. "It's the best I can think of!" He laid his head down on the table and moaned. Blaize punched him hard on the arm and growled at him; "This is your baby as much as mine, _please_ try and make an effort."

"You're the one who's been carrying it all this time, I just helped make it." Skulduggery smiled but Blaize's eyes flashed green and she snarled under her breath. Skulduggery jumped at the unexpected sound, and when he caught sight of her eyes he held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't…push…it." Blaize spat. Skulduggery sighed.

"How about…Jacob Pleasant" Blaize smiled and said along with the others.

"I like it!"

"Now, what about girls names?" Skulduggery continued.

"How about… Bethany?" Blaize suggested. Valkyrie looked at her."Bethany Pleasant, I like it.!" Blaize swallowed hard.

"It's great! Because, now we have two names, they'll come in handy, I'm having twins." The group stared and gasped in shock and Skulduggery's jaw fell off his skull and clattered to the floor.


	29. Chapter 29 Double Trouble

29

Double Trouble

As Skulduggery reattached his jaw bone, Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher and Valkyrie all left, saying they had 'business' to attend to. That just left Blaize to face Skulduggery. Although he had no facial expressions, Blaize could tell by his balled hands that he was angry. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as he turned to look at her.

"Twins…bloody twins. What next, triplets?" He shook his head. Blaize put both hands on his shoulders and made him look at her.

"I'm sorry. That day I went away for the afternoon. I went to Kenspeckle. The pains have been getting worse and I was concerned. Kenspeckle examined me and said that I'm expecting twins. A boy and a girl." Skulduggery slapped his hand to his forehead and hugged her close.

"I shouldn't be mad at you; I can't change what nature does. I'm happy for you, no, I'm ecstatic. We…are…having…twins- Oh; guess who's come in to some money recently?" Blaize blinked, and then she shied away from him, a look of suspicion on her face.

"What do you mean…"

"I've come into £75,000 of money. I've sold some of the antiques I've collected over the years. Four hundred to be precise. I sold my 75 year old car and some old antiques. I haven't sold the Bentley, don't worry." Blaize sighed in relief.

"Good, because somehow, I don't think you, me, Jacob and Bethany will fit in my two seated Aston Martin."

"So we can use it on the wedding and…the honeymoon…" Blaize smiled.

"Where should we go?"

"Where ever you want, how about Venice." Blaize's smile widened. "Oh yes, Venice and Paris! How romantic!" Skulduggery picked Blaize up and carried up the staircase. He layed her down on their bad and groaned in discomfort.

"Now I can cope with carrying one, but carrying all three, not so easy." Blaize punched him gently and Skulduggery punched her back, even more gently. She laughed and shooed him away, to book tickets.

***********

Ten minutes later Skulduggery confirmed the ticked booking and the pair strolled down the stairs again. She stopped him on the last stair and kissed him. The magic crackled in the air and his soft lips and velvet cheeks returned.

"Now that we are having children, you wont ever stop loving me will you?" Blaize's purple eyes were filled with tears. Skulduggery kissed her and hugged her tight.

"Of course, I will always love you. You're perfect. We've got double trouble but we'll cope. My love for your burns and that's one flame that will never go out. Oh, don't cry baby…" Blaize just hugged him and cried into shoulder.

"I'm…so…hormonal…its…not…fair…" Skulduggery just laughed.

"Cheer up, we've got a wedding to plan for…and two cots to buy now…oh dear…"


	30. Chapter 30 Wedding Plans And Fallen Rose

30

Wedding Plans And Fallen Roses

Blaize Carpentire and Skulduggery Pleasant sat in their new living room, surrounded by wedding magazines and cushions. Blaize was flicking through, flinging magazines aside and sighing repeatedly. Skulduggery looked up at her.

"What is wrong with you, you're sighing like steam train."

"I'm annoyed that I can't find my perfect dress and…"

"You'll find it, but it has to be the right one or else you won't feel perfect. You are already but that's beside the point." Blaize smiled at her fiancés compliment and went back to sighing.

"This one? No, to frilly. This one? No, to pink!. This one? No- Ow!" Blaize's face screwed up in pain and she threw the current magazine away and curled up into a ball. Skulduggery rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" his velvet voice was filled with concern. Blaize twisted her head round to him.

"Do I fucking _look _alright to you?" Skulduggery shied away but still kept a comforting arm around her.

"Why can't my babies sit still! They keep kicking and it _hurts_!"

"They're just getting comfy…" Skulduggery sank back and started flicking through a suit magazine. Blaize turned back to the magazine by her side. She gasped.

"That is my dress!" The dress in question was made of floor length white silk and layered over the top was black lace, it was perfect and suited Blaize perfectly. She showed it to Skulduggery.

"This is my dress! Its perfect!" Skulduggery looked up.

"Its beautiful and will suit you, so will the trampy one at the beginning." Blaize's eyes turned green and she punched Skulduggery so hard that his arm went flying across the room. He howled in pain and Blaize screamed at what she just did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Skulduggery reattached his arm and glared at Blaize. She looked up at him, innocence painted across her face.

"Are there any more lollies left?" Skulduggery sighed and dusted himself down.

"No, you ate them all last night, and then complained because you felt sick." Blaize pulled her best puppy eyes on him and he slumped away.

****************

Ten minutes later Skulduggery returned with a box of blood red lollipops. Blaize unwrapped two lollies and stuffed them into her mouth. Skulduggery shook his head.

"So, how much is this dress then?" Blaize looked up at him and mumbled something incoherent. Skulduggery pulled the lollipops out of her mouth.

"Oh, it's only about twelve thousand. Not too much is it?" Blaize gazed up at her fiancé lovingly.

_Please say I can have it! Please!_

"You can have it. Its perfect!" Blaize grabbed the lollies back and spun them round in her gloved fingers.

"Now, flowers." Skulduggery looked up.

"Yes, I'm listening." Blaize continued.

"Red roses for passion…" She raised an eyebrow. "White roses for purity…" She mimicked devil horns behind her head, "…and black roses for…" She trailed off in thought. Skulduggery looked at her with his empty eye sockets.

"Black for me. Valkyrie once asked me my nature. My nature? It is a dark and twisted thing. Therefore I am the colour black…." He stopped and his skull sank to his chest. Blaize looked at him

"What's wrong?" Blaize asked.

"Nothing." His reply was short and sharp. Blaize glared at him.

"Skulduggery Pleasant I have known you for four hundred years. That is long enough to know when something is wrong." He just ignored her. Blaize's eyes turned green and Skulduggery got up and ran up the stairs. She yelled after him.

"If you run away from what scares you, how will you ever survive?" He yelled back to her.

"I've been doing it for my entire life, and I'm still here." She snapped her fingers and followed him up the stairs. Pushing the door open she found him sat on the bed staring at the wall. Having no facial expressions, she couldn't tell what was going on, but from his clenched fists and the tears rolling down his cheek bones…. Well, enough said.

"You ran away from me, does that mean you are scared of me?" His head snapped up and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"I…am…not…scared…." Blaize looked at Skulduggery.

"If your not scared, why are you looking away and why are you shaking?" The next series of events happened in a matter of seconds. Blaize shoved Skulduggery away and ran down the sweeping staircase. He ran after her and just as he reached the top stair, his foot snagged and he fell down the whole flight of stairs. His skull connected with the wooden floor and the lights went out.

**********

Several minutes later, light swam into Skulduggery's vision. He looked around for Blaize. He repeatedly called her name but no answer. Then he turned his attention to the floor at his feet. All there was, was a single red rose tied round with black silk ribbon. Picking up the delicate flower, he gasped in surprise. One single petal fell on the floor and Skulduggery knew. In the back of his mind he knew. This was the night she died.


	31. Chapter 31 Over The Edge

31

Over The Edge

_Blaize Carpentire stood at the top of Christ Church Dublin. The strong wind whipped her dark hair in front of her eyes and her body swayed in the breeze. This was the night she died. Both her feet were balanced on the edge, just one step, that's all it would take. Over the edge and down, down where the drop and the sudden stop was. Her life literally flashed before her eyes. Blaize shook her head, to see her life was not a pleasant sight. She stared hard at the ground and blinked hard as waves of dizziness washed over her. Then she fell. Taking one foot off the ledge, she let gravity take hold. Her body weight pulled her forward and she fell. Blaize screamed as she fell, an unearthly scream of terror and exhilaration. She closed her eyes and waited for the blackness to consume her. But is never came. Seconds before she hit the ground, strong hands grabbed her and she shot down under the earth. As her right hand disappeared under the earth all she left was a single red rose to show where she had been._

_**********_

_Skulduggery Pleasant ran to the foot of Christ Church Dublin, only to find himself too late. All that was left of his beloved was a red rose and thousands of little cracks in the pavement. His hands balled into fists and he vowed to find her… whatever the cost._


	32. Chapter 32 Strange Surroundings

32

Strange Surroundings

Blaize Carpentire opened her heavy eyelids. Her head was pounding and her muscles ached. Looking around she thought to herself, _is this heaven or some sick twisted version of hell? _Then it all became clear; she noticed the man facing her. He had long blond hair, a brown suit and dark sunglasses. It was none other than Billy Ray Sanguine. Blaize sat back in her chair and appraised her surroundings. The room was large and made of dull, silver metal; she was sat at a metal table, and sat on a metal chair. Blaize snapped her fingers and waited, nothing happened. The shadows in the corners of the room flickered but didn't come to her fingertips. Blaize wiggled her painted fingernails and tried again. Nothing happened. Billy Ray Sanguine spoke up.

"Your bound lil' darlin, your powers don't work here." He smirked at her as if her helplessness pleased him in some way. Blaize looked at him from under her top hat and snarled.

"Now, lil' darlin, this is how things are gonna go down…I ask the questions, you answer them. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, oh I actually have to answer stuff? Well then, I think I'll pass." Sanguine sighed and leant forward in his seat.

"There's a catch. If you don't answer our questions, then I can…oh in don't know….." He leaned over and ran a finger down her bump. Blaize growled in anger and spat on his face. He spat back.

"If you touch my babies, or go anywhere near my friends or fiancé, then I will cut your balls off and fry them. Kapesh?" Blaize spoke with such menace in her voice, Sanguine snapped back from her and swallowed hard. As he spoke, his voice was thin, and he didn't sound quite so sure of himself….

"Now….if I were you….I'd…be…"

"Petrified?" she laughed and Sanguine scowled.

"You may be gainin' the upper hand here darlin' but I can hurt you." And as if to prove his point he snapped his fingers. Blaize was about to laugh and puncture his pride when a searing pain wrapped itself around her. She screamed in pain and wriggled around in chair as if she could escape the pain. Eventually it stopped and Blaize breathed in and out, the sweat running down the side of her face and her hands shaking in her lap.

"You…sick…twisted son of a bitch." The pain was slowly fading and Blaize's hands stopped shaking.

"I'd be nice to me, lil' darlin' or that sick….twisted son of a bitch will make it hurt again." Blaize's eyes flashed emerald green and she snarled at him. Sanguine took a step back. There was a crack as the handcuffs broke and the shadows flew to her hands. Blaize threw her head back and laughed. Picking up her top hat from the table, she backed Sanguine into a corner. He was shaking and she could tell he thought he was going to get slaughtered. He froze as she leaned into him. Blaize kissed him. Hard. She moved from his lips down to his jaw and then to his neck. She grazed the tanned flesh with her teeth and bit. Sanguine screamed in pain and shoved her away. She laughed and licked her lips. Blaize grabbed Sanguine and shoved him on the table. She sat over him and curled the shadows around his neck.

"I aint no lil' darlin', I'm dangerous" Sanguine was shaking underneath her and then the far wall exploded in a shower of dust and six inch thick concrete. And through the hole stepped Skulduggery Pleasant. He started in awe at the scene before him. Sanguine was an the table, blue in the face and struggling for breath and his fiancé straddled over him.

"Hello, darling….." Blaize panted. "Did you miss me?"


	33. Chapter 33 Streetlights

Heres chapter 33, this is quite a deep chapter....but keep R&R, cuz theres a wedding next!

* * *

33

Streetlights

_Blaize Carpentire and Skulduggery Pleasant walked away from the holding cell in silence. Making their way along the empty street, Blaize never said a word. Skulduggery was chatting to her, telling her about nothing in particular. She ignored him. In the distance a clock tolled midnight. Each time the bell sounded, a tear fell from her violet eyes and ran down her cheeks mingling with the dirt and bloody cuts. Her brown hair fell in front of her eyes and her hat was pulled down low. The shadows curled with the rhythm of Blaize's ragged breathing and her muffled sobs. Blaize stopped dead as the full moon came out from behind a cloud. She tilted her head back and bathed in the milky glow. Her violet eyes were closed and her palms were open. The shadows flicked up and around her arms. The moment passed as the moon moved on her journey round the earth, soon the light was hidden again behind a thick cloud. Skulduggery came in front of her, she pushed away from him and passed under a streetlight. The bulb was going so the sickly, flickering orange light made her pause. Skulduggery stared, if he had eyes at the woman in front of him. Her face was sunken, there was no light in her eyes, her hair hung limp and her cheeks were tear stained and cut. The woman before him was not the girl he had fallen in love with. This was stranger, but he ran to her. She pushed her self into him and cried. Her sobs echoed around the empty street. Skulduggery just stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She cried and howled, releasing her pain and hurt into his bony shoulder. Breaking away from him she kissed him, her frantic kisses leaving pins and needles on his jaw. She was urgent and restrained at the same time. Her face flicked from emotion to emotion. She smiled then frowned then punched him and then hugged him. Skulduggery slowed her and she passed out in his awaiting arms. Before the darkness clouded her vision, Skulduggery looked down and resting in his cradled arms was a bright eyed, dark haired, god damn sexy woman. She flashed him her perfect smile and then her eyes closed. Skulduggery carried her to the Bentley and laid her in the back. Climbing in the driver's side he turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred into life. Driving down the deserted streets to the Hibernian Cinema, with each mile covered he prayed. Having never believed in a god before, he prayed damn hard for her life, her sanity and the children. The streetlights illuminated his skeletal features. For and instant, there was a man with black hair, sapphire blue eyes and strong jaw driving. Then as the orange light faded a skeleton sat in his palce….._


	34. Chapter 34 Wakey, Wakey, Rise And Shine!

**A few little points: -1. I'm sorry I've been so dormant, please dont loose faith! I am still here, promise! -2. *her rapidly expanding bundles of joy* are the twins to any of you who might take it the wrong way ;) And if you dont know who the twins are.... WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST 33 CHAPTERS? -3. Wedding next! If any of you would like to included in the wedding, please say so, and R&R and enjoy! -4. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days (might be a week)**

34

Wakey, Wakey Rise And Shine

_Blaize…_

Blaize Carpentire slowly turned over in her bed, her rapidly expanding bundles of joy made hard to do anything these days. Her phone was ringing and vibrating against her bedside table. She sighed and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Skulduggery Pleasant's velvet voice answered her. Blaize had a splitting headache and the last thing she wanted was her future husband yelling in her ear.

"Wakey, wakey, RISE AND SHINE!" Blaize growled at him.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up!"

"You…my dear Blaize are late! I am here waiting at the church…" Skulduggery's rant was cut short by a shriek from Blaize's end.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late! I need to move…." She paused, and realisation slowly dawned on her. "SKULDUGGERY, I HATE YOU!" his laughing echoed down the phone as she ended the call. Blaize rolled back onto her pillows and groaned. Today was the day she tied the knot. Finally after four hundred years of her life she was pregnant and having children and to top it off, she was getting married to a four hundred, egotistical, irritating skeleton. Great. Blaize's dress was on the back of the door. Blaize studied the material; no way was she going to get that on. Then Blaize focused her eyes on her usual clothes. And then her bump again. Right that decides it. _I am going to my wedding in my work clothes. Anyway, my wedding could be invaded by vampires and I _so_ cannot fight in a skirt._ The doorbell rang and suddenly there were shrieks of delight. Blaize sank back onto her pillows and groaned. Bridesmaids were such high maintenance.

_Skulduggery…_

Skulduggery Pleasant lay spread-eagled on Ghastly's sofa. His sides were shaking from his call with Blaize. He loved his girlfriend. Suddenly he groaned in pain. He may not have a brain but his head was burning. Ghastly walked in through the back door. His face was ashen.

"Skulduggery, get up, your getting married, GET UP off your bony ass and move." Skulduggery sighed. He looked at the ring on his bony finger. And then at the bottle of clear liquid on the table. The potion would return his flesh and blood. He picked up the bottle, popped of the cork and poured the contents into his open mouth. It ran out of his empty skull, down the front of his shirt and wrapped its way around his ribs. _This is it, the last time I'm a skeleton, _Skulduggery convulsed in pain, he had no idea that transformation would be this painful. After a few agonising moments, he relaxed. His lungs were screaming at him for oxygen, of course, he had to breathe now. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and Skulduggery wiggled his fingers in front of his face. Ghastly smiled and tossed him a mirror.

"Take a look," Skulduggery looked and promptly dropped the mirror in surprise.

"Well, at least I look decent; I don't think Blaize could cope if I was ugly." Ghastly laughed

"You do realise that Blaize knows what you looked like before you became a skeleton?" Skulduggery laughed at the memory.

"Right," said Skulduggery, jumping up. He looked at his face in the broken mirror fragments that were scattered on the floor. Dark hair flopped across his forehead; he automatically brushed it out of the way to have it fall back again. His cheekbones looked like they'd been carved out of marble; his lips were flushed pink and his blue eyes shone with life, just like they used to do. Suddenly the image in the mirror changed to his wife. Her brown hair cascading down her shoulders, her green eyes glittering, and then the image shifted again. Shifted to his daughter, her black hair and green eyes, the perfect picture of beauty. Skulduggery felt tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away with a gloved finger, shrugged his shoulders, and tried to remember how to smile.


	35. Chapter 35 Wedding Day

35

Wedding Day

_The Groom_

Skulduggery Pleasant dusted a speck of dust off the cuff of his suit jacket, checked his hair in the mirror and stepped outside. The red rose in his button hole was perfectly arranged, and the Bentley sparkled in the morning sunshine. A light coating of frost covered the roof of the car, making it glisten even more. Skulduggery slid into the driver's side, and Ghastly slid into the passenger seat. Skulduggery turned the key in the ignition and the engine started, the sheer power of the engine vibrated down the whole of the car. Skulduggery smiled, and then frowned as there was a 'pop' and a rush of air. Looking in his front mirror, Skulduggery growled. Sat in the back of his beloved car was Fletcher Renn. He was dressed in a suit, with a red rose in the button hole. Fletcher smug smile vanished as he looked at Skulduggery. His mouth fell open in shock.

"Ah Fletcher, ever the fish impressionist." Fletcher shut his mouth, but it just fell open again.

"What THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Skulduggery laughed.

"Oh this," he pulled at the skin on his cheek. "Magic potions and a little illusion." He winked at Fletcher, "Now if you've stopped staring, we have a wedding to get to." The Bentley pulled away from Bespoke Tailors and headed in the direction of Christ Church, Dublin.

_The Bride_

Blaize smoothed down her coat, and twiddled the bouquet in her hands. She raised a hand to pull her hat down over hey eyes. Tanith came up behind her and pulled the hat of her head. Blaize's long brown hair spilled down her back and shone in the winter sunlight, streaming through the high windows. Then Tanith stepped to the side and placed a hand over Blaize's,

"Stop twiddling the flowers Blaize, Skulduggery will be here don't worry." Blaize turned her head to see a few close friends in the congregation. She flashed her signatures smile at, Rose- Blaze, Roxas, Morrigan and Chicane. They were all close friends from the Great War, and the library, its amazing who you meet through just reading books! Suddenly a hush fell upon the church, as strong footsteps made there way up the isle. A man stepped beside Blaize, slid his hand into hers and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry I'm late darling, traffic was a nightmare." Blaize did a double take, and stared at the man at the side of her. He was tall, with dark hair, swept to one side, crystal blue eyes, and cheekbones carved out of marble. Blaize stumbled back to feel Tanith and Valkyrie's hands on the small of her back, supporting her.

"Skulduggery, is that you? You look like… like you did in the old days." He smiled. "My name is Skulduggery Pleasant, I'm roughly 400 years old and yes Blaize it's me." He squeezed her hand, "Now vicar, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get married please." Skulduggery turned his head to Valkyrie and Tanith and smiled. Ghastly took hold of Tanith's hand, and Fletcher squeezed Valkyrie's, a small tear falling down his cheek.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Skulduggery Pleasant and Blaize Carpentire. If there is any reason in law why these two persons should not be joined in holy matrimony, they must declare it." Blaize waited, but the church was silent, you could have heard a pin drop. The priest continued a smile on his face, Skulduggery knew him well, and he'd been close to him over the past few years. Then it came to the vows.

"Do you, Blaize Carpentire, take Skulduggery Pleasant to be your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live? Will you honour him, love him and cherish him?" Blaize smiled as she gazed at Skulduggery, "I do." The priest turned to Skulduggery,

"Do you, Skulduggery Pleasant, take Blaize Carpentire to be your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? Will you honour her, love her and cherish her?" Skulduggery took both of Blaize's hands, took a deep breath in,

"I d-" His final sentence was cut off by an almighty crash as the church roof exploded inward, showering the congregation with wood, bricks and slate tiles. Many died that day and never lived to see the end of the fight that followed. Skulduggery and Blaize turned to see Dusk, about twelve Infected and Billy-Ray Sanguine. He cleared his throat and spoke up, the screaming died down, and silence fell like a blanket.

"I object," Blaize's eyes turned green and shadows curled around her hands, fire crackled in Skulduggery's palms, Tanith drew her sword. Ghastly bent his knees and curled his hands to fists. Valkyrie drew her whip and the priest vanished in a rush of air, along with Fletcher. Blaize snorted. Coward. She weighed up the situation, five versus fourteen. "This is supposed to be the best day of my life! That was wasted dream!" Then the fighting started, Blaize would have joined in, but, she was a little preoccupied. Her vision doubled, and she whimpered in pain. She fell to her knees as contractions kicked in. All she saw from the cold stone floor of the church was a blur of fists, knees and fire. She stared at her own fist as the shadows faded. She needed to push. Now.

"Skulduggery, I'M IN LABOUR!" Skulduggery left the fight and ran over to her. For the first time Blaize saw sheer panic in his eyes.

_Several moments later…._

Blaize Carpentire- married to a dead man, and mother of two. Bethany and Jacob Pleasant lay fast asleep in their mother's arms. The fighting stopped and thirteen dead vampires and one dead hit man were scattered around the church. Valkyrie cradled a fractured wrist; Tanith was sporting a black eye. Ghastly seemed untouched and managed to find the energy to flick a spot of dust off his jacket. Blaize smiled down at her twins. Four hundred and a mother of two….that's something you don't see every day…


	36. Chapter 36 The End Is Nigh

The End Is Nigh

It had been exactly a year since the birth of Bethany and Jacob Pleasant and all was well in the Pleasant family household. Valkyrie's training was going extremely well and (after much persuasion from Blaize) had finally got together with Fletcher. Tanith and Ghastly were together and were perfectly happy in each others company. At the moment everything was going well. The Sanctuary was back to normal and everything was perfect really…

The morning of the 16th of October was introduced to the world with clouds the colour of coal, that just hung. The air was thick with moisture and as Blaize and Skulduggery stood staring at the sky, there was a gasp, followed by a short scream. Blaize looked over at her husband. He was on the floor, the colour of chalk and she watched as the skin melted from his face. His eyes flickered and she stood there and watched him die. And as the great skeleton detective breathed his last breath, rain began to fall. Thick, black drops fell to the ground, burning the surface of the pavement. The post man walked up to the door and Blaize reached out to him, but one of the raindrops landed on him and he fell down to the ground. Blaize screamed, and the darkness rained upon them…

_Well ladies and gentlemen...this is it. Here ends'And The Darkenss Rained Upon Them' I will possibly be considering a sequel but for now its all over. I hope you enjoyed my work and had fun reading the never ending stream of chapters. Thanks to Chicane Montague for the help, much needed!_

_Farewell for now my little Skulduggery lovers._

_Miss. Blazie Carpentire xx_


End file.
